


Life is Strange and Weird Things Happen

by OrionRedde, Shyrstyne



Series: Cometverse [44]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Fantasy style disassociation, Gen, Nonbinary Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Original Nonbinary Character - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Touch-Starved, eventually, mild body horror, mostly goofs but there WILL be sads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionRedde/pseuds/OrionRedde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrstyne/pseuds/Shyrstyne
Summary: Day to day life isn't any less weird once the dust settles. Daily life snapshots of the Cometverse Crew.





	1. Glitter Bomb

   You groan as you sink into the bath, warm water soaking into exhausted muscles and soothing frayed nerves. You reach over and turn a knob, sighing as the jets activate and massage your back. You enjoy the heat and pressure for a few minutes, then lean out slightly to grab the plastic bag on the floor next to you.

   Inside were a few bath bombs you wanted to try. Expensive ones. Perfect for an evening in the bath. Some even had seaweed-based glitter! Sometimes, you just gotta love yourself after a long day.

   You pick out the brightest, glitteriest bath bomb of the bunch, unwrap it, and plop it into the water in front of you. It fizzes delightfully, spreading bubbles and bright pigment and  _ beautiful  _ green-gold sparkles. You coo in delight and sink into your much prettier bath, luxuriating in the scents and sparkles. You reach out and grab your glass of sweet champagne, taking a pull of the bubbling liquid.

   You’re the master of the castle. It’s you.

   You’ve just finished your glass when you hear the bathroom door creak open.

   “OCCUPIED!” you yelp, sinking in until only your eyes are visible over the brim of the bathtub.

   “Relax, it’s me,” a voice rumbles, and a bright red wolf’s head appears around the door. Lea is upright in wolf form, standing at a towering eight feet tall, but once he’s in the bathroom he falls back onto all fours. “In fact, it’s only us home right now, it’s a full moon, and I wanted to see you.” He droops his ears and gives you a forlorn look.

   You don’t fall for it.

   “You just wanted to see me naked,” you accuse playfully, narrowing your eyes in mock suspicion. Lea tosses his head with a roguish grin.

   “Guilty,” he drawls, padding forward. “Whatcha doing?”

   “Taking a nice, relaxing, bath  _ by myself, _ ” you stress the last part with raised eyebrows. “Having a little me time.”

   “Smells nice,” Lea agrees. “Mind if I join?”

   “Wait no I really don’t think-”

   Lea’s in the bath before you can finish. You yelp and scramble out of the tub, grabbing your towel and your phone before either of them can get too wet. Lea shakes himself, sending droplets of warm water everywhere. You wrap your towel around yourself, then cover your mouth.

   Lea is  _ covered  _ in sparkles.

   You stealthily start recording video on your phone.

   “Lea,” you whine, edging towards the open bathroom door. “Now I’ve got dog hair in my bath!”

   “Excuse you,  _ wolf  _ hair,” Lea snarks, turning around to give you a droll look. He pauses, spotting your phone and your trembling lips. “What are you doing.”

   “Nuthin’!” you deny, now in the best position to make a run for it. “Just capturing how pretty you look right now.”

   Lea freezes, and looks down at the water. You can see the gears in his brain turning, see how he notices the sheer amount of glitter in the water, then the horror of “oh god it’s in my fur isn’t it” as he lifts a hairy arm and notices the glitter deep in his fur.

   You stop recording and post the video on the group chat.

   Death will be swift but glorious.

   “YOU PUT THAT SHIT AWAY!” Lea yelps, scrabbling at the rim of the tub. 

   You cackle and run out of the bathroom, turning the camera back on in selfie mode with “HELP!” as the caption. You giggle breathlessly as a wet,  _ sparkly  _ werewolf skids out of the bathroom after you.

   A week later, the glitter is still in Lea’s fur somehow, even after transforming back and forth three times. Eventually you have to sit him down in a tub and scrub him raw as he grumbles about mean significant others and deceptive bathtubs. He leans into you anyway when you dig your fingers into his shoulder fur and give him the Really Good Scritches. 


	2. things in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some adjustments must be made when your boyfriend is a werewolf

  You blearily blink your eyes open, automatically glancing at the clock. It's 2:50 a.m., according to the disgustingly bright red display. You screw your mouth up into a disgruntled pout. You had  _ just  _ fallen asleep, too. Why the hell are you awake?

 You're suddenly aware of the sticky, nasty, dry feeling in your mouth and throat.

_ Eeeuurrrgggggh. _

__ Waking up dehydrated is the  _ worst. _

  Taking care not to disturb Lea, you carefully scoot out from the covers. The warm, soft, comfy covers. Why is having a flesh body so  _ difficult. _

__ You silently pad out of your room and into the kitchen, channeling just the barest of lightning through your body to achieve a slight glow to see by. You get yourself a cup of water, gulping down half of it immediately. You refill it, in case you wake up thirsty again, and head back to bed. Hopefully you can get a few more hours in.

  The steady light of your magic coursing through your scars just barely illuminates your bedroom, casting everything into deep shadows. There's a shifting on the bed, and  _ bright yellow eyes are looking at you oH FUCK-! _

  You shriek and throw your cup of water at the intruder.

  "SPSSGH  _ COMET!"  _ A familiar voice yelps.

  Oh. Oh,  _ shit. _

  Face hot, you scramble for the light switch and turn the lights on. Lea pouts at you from the bed, arms raised in the typical "now I'm all  _ wet"  _ gesture that surpasses boundaries. He's got water all down his front and in his hair. The cup you threw at him (oh  _ noooooo) _ lies innocently in his lap. Lea raises an eyebrow at you, lips twitching as he clearly suppresses laughter.

  "...did you know you've got the night vision reflective thingy going on?" You say weakly. "The  _ tapetum lucidum?" _

  "...so  _ that's  _ how it works," Lea says aloud. Then he gives you an apologetic look. "I'm guessing it spooked you, huh?"

  "Spooked me good, yeah," you reply. "Sorry."

  "Don't worry about it," Lea dismisses as he crawls out of bed. "If a dark shadow with yellow-looking eyes were in my bed, I'd throw a cup at them, too."

  "I'm sorryyyy," you whine, trudging forward to lean your head against Lea's chest. He chuffs in amusement, wrapping his arms around you in a hug and kissing your hair. 

  "It's  _ fiiiiine, _ " Lea whines back teasingly. "You can make it up to me with hot chocolate and snuggling on the couch. Let me change out of these wet clothes, though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reflection of night-vision eyes look yellow sometimes  
> kinda like a heartless, huh?


	3. Yuffie Fucks Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why one shouldn’t attack a were in their home

  Yuffie bites her lip as she slowly inches forward on the rooftop, eyes fixed on her goal - a window into Comet’s apartment. Her mission? To finally scare the  _ pants  _ off of Lea. He obviously thinks he’s hot stuff (heehee) and doesn’t take her seriously. Well! She’ll show him! Or her name isn’t Yuffie Kisiragi!

  Yuffie carefully crouches under the window, out of sight of anybody inside. She peeks inside and, seeing that the coast is clear, opens the window just a crack. She carefully sneaks a thin knife through the crack and cuts a near-invisible tripwire. Hey, Comet’s her  _ sibling.  _ She knows  _ all  _ of their traps and security measures.

  Including the fact that Comet’s careful wards recognize her as family and, as such,  _ not a threat. _

  Yuffie lifts the window just enough to slip inside, carefully lowering it behind her. She takes some of her own invisible wire and rearms the trap. Then, carefully and quietly, Yuffie climbs a bookshelf and into the rustic-looking rafters in the ceiling. Classy, Comet. Classy. And a perfect hiding spot! Yuffie hunkers down into the shadows, quieting her breathing and going  _ perfectly still. _ She lightly rests her hand on the foam replica of one of her knives at her hip. She doesn’t want to  _ kill  _ Lea! Just scare him a bit. 

  The knob to the front door starts to turn. Yuffie tenses slightly. Her world narrows down to the shiny metal knob.

  And in walks her mark, carrying a simple brown bag of groceries. Lea carefully shoves the door closed with a foot before making his way to the kitchen to put away the food. 

  Yuffie waits.

  Lea fixes himself a snack.

  Yuffie waits.

  Lea does a few chores, sweeping the wooden floor and wiping down a few surfaces.

  Yuffie waits.

  Finally, Lea makes his way to the staircase, just under where Yuffie is crouched.

  “HA!” Yuffie barks, throwing herself down, plastic knife drawn.

  A snarl.

  The world dissolves into blurring lights and there’s something on her wrists-

  Yuffie comes back to herself, blinking up at the ceiling. There’s red hair tickling her nose. A deep, rumbling growl vibrates through her body. Something sharp is digging into her wrists and-

  Yuffie goes perfectly, utterly still.

  Lea is pinning her to the floor, claws pressing into her wrists and  _ sharp  _ fangs digging into her throat. He growls savagely, flexing his jaws just enough to puncture skin. Yuffie can’t stop a whimper at the pain, tears welling at the corners of her eyes. Everything is suddenly  _ unbearably  _ hot, Lea’s fire magic almost  _ burning  _ brands around her wrists.

  Lea lifts his head slightly, still biting into her neck, and gives a little shake. Yuffie sobs, terrified out of her  _ mind.  _ Lea could  _ easily  _ rip her throat out, right now. She  _ completely  _ at his mercy. She doesn’t like this! She wants out!

  Lea abruptly releases her and raises his head to look into her eyes, nose to nose. His acid green eyes  _ burn  _ as he glares at her. His teeth are clenched, and there’s a little bit of blood ( _ her  _ blood sweet stars) at a corner of his mouth. He’s  _ angry.  _

  “What,” Lea snarls, “the  _ fuck  _ were you thinking? Attacking a  _ were?  _ In his  _ den?!  _ His  _ safe space?! I could have killed you.” _

  His volume doesn’t go beyond a harsh growl, but Yuffie shrinks back as much as she can. Her voice is stuck in her throat. She’s trembling, feeling like her very  _ soul  _ is being weighed.

  There’s a thud and they both look towards the stairs.

  Vanitas, pale and stiff as a board, stands on the third to last stair, staring blankly at the two of them. He’s clutching the bannister with both hands, crouched slightly as if to run. He’s…

  He’s stopped breathing and taut as a bowstring, Lea can tell even at this distance.

  Lea snarls a curse and sits up, lifting a knee to keep Yuffie pinned by her stomach. Yuffie doesn’t protest, feeling sick. Is… is this her fault?

  “Vanitas?” Lea speaks up. “Van, bud, are you okay?”

  Vanitas sucks in a gasp and backs away, staring at them like… like they’re  _ monsters.  _ Lea whines and makes to stand up. Vanitas stumbles back, wheezing, before his expression goes from distressed to a forced coldness, closing in on himself in an aggressive defence. Lea freezes, and Vanitas quickly turns around and staggers back upstairs.

  There’s a moment of silence.

  Lea whips back to glare down at her so fast his neck cracks. His fangs are bared, steam curling from behind his teeth. His eyes  _ glow  _ with rage and restrained magic. The growling returns, louder and rougher than before. In one swift movement, Lea yanks her up with him as he stands, gripping her by the back of her neck. She doesn’t resist as he frog-marches her to the front door.

  “What happened?!” Comet demands from just past the steps as Lea shoves Yuffie down the stairs. Yuffie’s heart goes heavy with guilt.

  “ _ Dumbest Ninja Alive  _ here decided to  _ attack  _ me in the den!” Lea snarls, not pausing as he marches them both to the front door. “Vanitas saw the  _ whole damn thing,  _ and is probably curled up in his hidey-hole right now, because the  _ den is compromised.”  _

_ “WHAT?!”  _ Comet actually yells, coming out from behind the bar and intercepting them. Yuffie’s heart sinks to her  _ toes  _ when she sees Comet’s face. They’re  _ pale _ , expression tight with a myriad of emotions. Their jaw is clenched. “Yuffie, what the  _ hell  _ were you thinking?!”

  Yuffie swallows and remains silent. She fucked up. She  _ really  _ fucked up. She really  _ should  _ have known better than to attack somebody in their own home, especially an ambush. She should’ve figured that a were, a were with  _ cubs _ , would have been  _ especially  _ upset by that. Yuffie looks down at her toes, feeling small and childish.

  Comet inhales, as if to speak, but just sighs, clenched fists resting on their hips.

  “Lea, let her go, please,” they eventually say. Lea rumbles and releases her neck.

  “I’ll go check on Van,” he murmurs, stalking back to the stairs.

  The moment Yuffie hears the door shut she looks up at Comet, mouth opening to speak, to apologize, to  _ explain-! _

_ “Don’t,”  _ Comet snaps, eyes flinty, electricity sparking. “Just don’t.”

  Yuffie closes her mouth, eyes hot and face burning with shame.

  “Go home, Yuffie,” Comet growls. “Go home, and think about just  _ what  _ you did. I’ll let you know when you can come back.”

  Comet steps aside, going back to their bar. Yuffie runs out the door, feeling the eyes of Comet’s patrons on her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c


	4. Sleeping In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet morning in the island trio home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know ya'll are waiting for the followup to the yuffie fic but first have some fluff

Kairi wakes late in the morning, yawning loudly. Sora is sound asleep next to her, and Riku is already awake on his other side. 

“Good morning,” she murmurs, sleep making her voice groggy. She’s transformed during the night again, and she reaches back to pull her tail from where it’s pinned uncomfortably in her pyjamas. 

“Morning,” Riku replies softly. 

Sora’s in the same boat as her, a lump of fluffy jaguar draped limply across Riku’s stomach. She smiles, and then notices the bags under their eyes. 

“Bad night?” 

“Yeah. Sora mostly. He only conked out a couple hours ago.” And she’d slept through it. She stomps the guilt out, focusing on now. 

“Have you slept at all?” She asks. He shrugs. 

“I got a few hours before Sora woke me up.” He answers and she sighs. 

“Riku..”

“I know, I know. I’ll try and get more tonight.” He says. Meaning he won’t sleep now. She knows she can’t push the matter and stretches instead. The threads of her pyjamas creak in protest. 

“You know you two should really just start transforming before you go to bed. You’d wreck less clothing that way.” Riku says teasingly. Technically the clothes were supposed to be fine for were’s, but when one was already twisted up in blankets and bodies.. well it was a lot easier to pop a few seams sleep shifting. 

“What and ruin the surprise?” She volleys back with a grin. 

“Well at least then I’d know to  _ expect _ to suffocate under two giant cats sitting on my chest come morning.” 

She puts a hand to her chest in mock offence. “ _ I  _ am not a cat.”

“You  _ act _ like a cat. It’s close enough.” He points accusingly. She pokes her tongue out, leaning over Sora as she does. It’s close enough Riku can plant his lips on it. Were’s weren’t really built for mouth kissing, so it’s as awkward as it looks and has the intended effect of making her jerk back with a laugh. She retaliates by licking a broad wet streak up his cheek and then hopping off the bed. 

“I’m gonna make breakfast. How’s bacon sound?”

Riku wipes the slime off his cheek with one hand and idly scratches behind Sora’s ear with the other. Sora starts to purr in his sleep, and she can practically see Riku melt in relaxation as he does. 

“Bacon sounds great.”

She grins as she walks out, ignoring him as he calls out behind her,

“But I better not find fox fur in it again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> life must be hard when you're the only human in a trio of were's


	5. Whatever you need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa doesn’t like being touched, but sometimes he needs it.
> 
> *takes place after Working On It

Isa is…  _ drained.  _ He feels scattered and unfocused, barely hanging on to reality as he walks aimlessly through town. It’s almost like he’s on a treadmill of some sort, the world passing by faster than he can walk. Details and shadows blur, he’s tired, he’s feeling shut off from his emotions and that should terrify him but he just can’t bring himself to care.

He should get home.

On autopilot, Isa unlocks and enters through the back door, locking it behind him. He climbs the stairs, running his hand on rough wood, trying to ground himself through the texture. He can hear humming and smell food. Comet must be cooking dinner.

Isa belatedly remembers that Lea is off world, and probably won’t be home until late. His thoughts stall, unsure. He shakes the uncertainty off and continues. Comet… Comet is okay. They are open with their emotions and kind. They won’t… They wouldn’t… 

Isa steps into the apartment.

Comet greets him from the kitchen, standing in front of the stove. They push potatoes around the pan with a wooden spatula. Isa can smell garlic and basil. His heart feels weak and trembling, almost overwhelmed with a horrible blend of unnamable emotion. He finds himself walking forward and, throat squeezing around a suppressed sound, he drops his forehead to their shoulder.

Comet pauses. His heart freezes.

Comet continues cooking.

Okay.

Okay.

Isa cautiously loops his arms around their waist, holding one wrist with the other hand just in front of their navel. They say nothing, but they gently nudge his head with their own. Isa breathes in the smell of Comet. He’s no were, but he can smell their shampoo, the detergent in their jacket, the faint smell of their sweat. It… grounds him. 

“Ah, fuck, I forgot the paprika,” Comet huffs. They slowly, deliberately shift their weight. Isa follows, tightening his grip slightly as he shuffles with them. Comet grabs the small bottle of paprika and pads back to the stove, Isa still attached to them. They add meat and more spices to the pan. Isa sighs, relaxing, and lifts his head to rest his chin on the top of Comet’s head.

“Hey, try this for me?”

There’s a spoon in front of his face, a bit of meat and potato on it. Isa stretches his head forward and takes the bite, chewing ponderously. Potatoes, yams, spiced pork - it’s their version of a chorizo hash. 

“Good,” he murmurs.

“Awesome,” Comet hums. “How many eggs you want?”

“Two, please,” Isa says.

“Heck yeah,” Comet replies, dishing the hash up onto two separate dishes. They crack a few eggs into the pan and fry them up, sliding two onto each plate of hash. They pick the plates up and slowly turn, allowing Isa to keep his grip on them as they place the plates on the table.

“What do you want to drink? I’ve got coffee, juice, or milk.”

“Coffee, please,” Isa requests.

“You want cream? Sugar?”

“Cream.”

“Sure thing.”

Isa is waiting for Comet to tell him to let go, but they say nothing of the sort as they get two mugs, pouring a little bit of cream into each before adding the coffee. They place the mugs on the table and just stand there. They place their hands on his wrists and sway, waiting. Isa sighs and let’s go, sitting at the table.

He’s halfway through his plate before he realizes he’s still holding Comet’s hand, rubbing a thumb over their scarred knuckles. They haven’t said anything, haven’t pulled away. They notice his gaze and smile at him, chipmunking their food in one cheek. Isa huffs through his nose, going back to his plate.

This… this is nice.

He finishes his meal, washing it down with the dregs of his coffee. He glances over at Comet again. They’ve long since finished, and they have a content look on their face as they hold their mug close to their chest with one hand. They once again notice his gaze and smile at him, eyes squinting up. Isa blinks back at them and looks at their joined hands.

Their hands are  _ covered  _ in small scars, perhaps even just one huge, branching scar. He follows paths with his thumb, the delicate scar tissue obviously different from the rest of their hand. He tugs their hand closer to him, letting go of his mug to bring his other hand over. He traces the scars with the fingertips of his other, feeling bold enough to trace them up to their elbow. They don’t stop him, squeezing his hand and rubbing his knuckles with their own thumb. He looks up at them, making eye contact.

He doesn’t see any sort of impatience, or disgust. Their eyes are gentle, smile soft. Watching his face, they take his hand and slowly lift it to their lips, kissing his knuckles, before lowering their hand again.

“Whatever you need, Isa,” they tell him.

Isa considers this.

He brings their hand to his cheek, pressing their palm against his face. He closes his eyes, soaking in the warmth of their hand, the texture of their calluses and scars. He hears them scoot their chair forward, and then there’s another hand on his face. He opens his eyes, looking at them. Comet smiles at him, rubbing their thumbs just underneath his eyes. Isa feels his entire  _ being  _ go limp, and he closes his eyes again, feeling his face crumple. He brings his hands up, grabbing their wrists. His hands trail up their arms, tracing scars. He pauses at the end of their sleeves. He rubs the cloth between his fingertips, feeling the texture. Their hands move back, running through his hair.

“Okay?” Comet asks, nails lightly scratching his scalp. 

Isa opens his eyes, meeting Comet’s gaze squarely.

“Okay,” he answers. Comet beams at him. He feels brave enough to cup their face in turn. Comet hums appreciatively, eyes scrunching up. He rubs his thumbs over the scars on their cheek, feeling the slight grooves in their skin. They turn their head just enough to kiss his wrist, sending warmth oozing up his arm to his heart. Their thumbs dig up under his earlobes, just behind his ears. Isa shudders, feeling the tenseness in his shoulders disappear.

He’d almost forgotten how much he needed touch. It was easy to forget, especially since there were so few people he trusted to actually touch him. Lea is one of them. 

...and apparently Comet is another.

He leans forward, resting his forehead against theirs. Comet carefully nudges against him, rubbing their foreheads together, gently digging their fingers into the hair at the back of his neck. Isa exhales a shuddering breath, smoothing his hands over the short hair at the sides of their head. The hairs prickle against his palms. Isa rubs back and forth over their undercut for a little bit before reaching farther back. He runs one hand down their braid, focusing on the bumps of each plait. He brings his other hand back to his face, grabbing one of their hands and clutching it.

“Okay, Isa?” Comet asks, looking into his eyes.

Isa nods, not trusting himself to speak.

“Do you wanna go to the couch? Or stay here?” Comet prompts. “Or we can stop. Whatever you need, Isa.”

“...the couch,” Isa decides after examining himself. He feels safe, he feels secure, he feels trusted and trusts in turn. He doesn’t want to let go, feeling the scattered threads of himself slowly weave themselves back into his core.

“Alrighty,” Comet replies. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Isa slowly stands, Comet following him, keeping their hands on his face. That’s fair. He hasn’t removed his own hands yet. He’s still gripping their hand on his face. He removes his hand from their hair and tugs on their hand as he starts walking back. They follow, staying close even as they remove their hand from his hair. 

Isa is surprised when he feels its loss.

They settle on the couch, Isa straight-backed and tensing again while Comet relaxes into the cushions next to him. He… isn’t sure where to go from here. Isn’t sure what’s appropriate. Doesn’t quite know what he wants from this, beyond that he  _ needs  _ contact. He  _ needs  _ to be touched, to be held.   
“Whatever you need, Isa,” Comet repeats, rubbing the back of his hand with a thumb.

Okay. Okay.

Isa leans forward, butting his head against their collarbone. He presses them back until they lay back, bringing their legs onto the couch, knees on either side of him. He brings his legs up on the couch, spreading them out behind him. His head is on their chest, just under Comet’s chin. He can hear their heartbeat. He’s still clutching their hand. He reaches his other hand up to grip the back of their neck. Comet brings their own hand up and starts drawing it through his hair - starting at the scalp and running through to the tips. Their rhythm is steady, slow, the only hitches being when they take the time to dig their nails into his scalp.

It’s… peaceful.

Isa feels the tension draw out of him with each pass of their hand. He goes limp on top of them, feeling a lump in his chest  _ melt.  _ He shudders a breath, feeling tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He closes his eyes, letting the tears fall. Comet hums tunelessly, their closest approximation of a rumble. 

He’s okay, now. He’s okay.

The world fades.

 

Lea pads into the living space. Stars, but today was long. New worlds are fun, but  _ not  _ when they mostly involve playing nice with pushy locals. He is  _ very  _ much ready for bed.

He walks past the couch.

Freezes.

Backtracks.

Isa and Comet are snuggling on the couch.

_ Isa and Comet are snuggling on the couch. _

__ Isa’s on top of Comet, head on their chest, one hand tucked behind Comet’s neck. Comet has one of their hands tangled in Isa’s hair. They’re holding hands, too. They look peaceful in their sleep, content.

Lea presses a hand to his mouth, muffling a squeal as he bites his lip, tapping his feet. He can’t even  _ begin  _ to articulate how happy, how  _ excited  _ he is. Holy shit. Oh  _ stars _ .

He brings up his phone and takes like thirty pictures. He saves one as a wallpaper. Stars, he loves them so much.

Wait, a blanket would be good.

He retrieves one from the closet and carefully drapes it over them.

Then he takes more pictures.

He loves them  _ so much.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isa falls victim to having a flesh body, which requires social and physical interactions with other flesh bodies in order to be healthy.
> 
> ;)


	6. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the universe gets weird and everyone in it feels it. Some feel it more than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Principal skinner voice: is it my mental illness making everything feel weird? No it is the universe that is wrong

“What the f- Myde?” Vanitas startles as he walks into the complete darkness of the living room- which is odd because it’s mid-day and the windows are open.

“Hellow shadow, how are the woods today?”

Vanitas tilts his head, nose scrunching in confusion.

“What?”

“Dark and deep. Miles to go before I sleep.” Myde hums. There’s something hanging from the ceiling, but Vanitas doesn’t see a body aside from scattered eyes and toothy mouths scattered on the walls and furniture in the dark. Van takes a few steps into the room, stepping through wispy tendrils of darkness as he goes.

“.. Should I get Comet?”

“Shooting star, bright and aimless, no no they’ll just worry.”

“I think they’re gonna be worried anyways. I’m probably the only person in this house that can see in this dark.”

“Dark and deep. Promises to keep.”

“Promises?”

“It doesn’t snow here. Isn’t that weird? Maybe someone should get Vexen.”

“I’m getting Comet.” Vanitas turns toward the stairs down, halted by a tendril wrapping around his ankle.

“Noooooooo they’re busyyyy.” Vanitas tugs his leg away and continues down, emerging into the bar. Comet is organizing and restocking the bottles, occasionally reaching for a jar on the counter and shaking it, the soft clink of something inside ringing out as they do.

Xion is sitting on the counter, humming. 

Vanitas shakes his head. That’s right, Xion had told him they were going downstairs a while ago, hadn’t they?

Comet shakes the jar again.

“Oh Van!” Xion calls. “Did you need something?”

“Uh,” It takes Van a moment to process through the fog. “Myde is upstairs? He seems out of it. Or more than usual anyway.”

“Fuck.” Comet groans. “Ienzo called earlier looking for him. Hang on I’ll call him back- Van, remind me to shake the jar when I get back.” They step out to make the call. And Van watches them leave.

“Why shake the jar?” He wonders out loud to himself, wandering over to it, pressing a hand to his ear. There’s an insistent humming noise at the edges of his senses. What is that humming noise? He picks up the jar and looks into it, seeing a small collection of seashells inside, clinking softly as it moves.

“It’s for me. I’m having a bad day.”

Vanitas gives a strangled shout and jumps away in surprise.

He’d forgotten Xion was there.

How had he forgotten Xion was there?

“Aw you told Comet.” Myde groans pathetically, dripping between the wooden ceiling beams like a viscous oil. “I told you not to tell.”

“Comet can help.” Xion soothes, patting the oil as it drips down. Myde groans again.

“I’m fine, Glass, I don’t need help. Just lost my horse is all.”

“Sounds like you’re having a bad day too.” Xion murmurs sympathetically. Vanitas has absolutely no idea what’s going on, but he keeps eyes trained on them both. Something… Something is off somehow. 

“Sorry, Van.” Xion has looked over and seen his intense expression. “Did we have plans? I don’t think I can do the proper sibling thing today.”

“We didn’t. It’s fine. Are you.. Okay?” Concern is still a weird emotion for him, but it rises regardless.

“I’m fine. A little sad though, I wanted to see Naminé, but it’s hard to go anywhere like this.”

“We can feel it in the air tonight.” Myde singsongs, and then giggles. “Oh if only, we could all use a little love couldn’t we, Glass? But nah, sometimes the universe just gets a certain Feel to it and everyone on a certain level feels it too.”

“So it’ll pass? It won’t hurt you?” Vanitas presses.

“No, I don’t think so.” Xion says, swaying slightly in place. “I mean- wait. Yes it will pass. It always does. The shells help people remember me until it does.”

“I told you to practice, Glass. Deceptively sturdy as you are, cracks are still a danger.” Myde chastises. Xion pouts.

“I do! I can’t disappear for weeks at a time to do it like you do though. Roxas would worry if I did.”

“Right, time. Time. I always forget time is a thing.”

The backdoor clunks open, and Comet comes back in.

“Oh he’s right here. Myde? Ienzo wants to talk to you.” They hold their phone out, and a tendril plucks it out of their hand. It gets drawn into the blackness, and Ienzo’s voice is cut off as it disappears entirely.

“Myde! Where are you? Why did-” The viscous oil goes from shiny to matte. Comet just sighs.

“Well. Hopefully nobody needs to talk to me anytime soon.” They mutter. “What do you think, Van? Should I open the bar anyway, put the ‘Danger: Slippery’ sign next to him?” They grin, and Vanitas laughs.

“No, because when someone inevitably walks into him anyway I’m the one who’s going to have to fish them out.”

“Ah, you’re probably right.” Comet says airily, walking past Xion without acknowledging them, which seems weird. Xion just hums, not really paying attention to either of them.

His gaze falls on the counter, where the little jar sits next to Comet.

“Shake the jar.” Vanitas says.

“Hm?” Comet says, pushing some bottles to the back of a deep shelf.

“The jar. You said to remind you to shake it.”

“I did? They ask, picking up the jar. The shells clink softly. “I did. Thank you. How are you doing, Xion?”

“Scattered.” They say. “I don’t like it.”

“I know.” Comet reaches out, and Xion hops off the counter to accept the hug. “I know. We’ll figure it out.”

“I’m so afraid of forgetting. Of being forgotten. So is Lea. Maybe I stole it from him, like I stole everything from everyone else.”

“No.” Comet says sternly. “You are more than the sum of your parts. Yes, this is weird and strange and we don’t know how to work with it yet, but you’re still a person. You’re still my kid and I love you okay? So does Lea, so does Roxas.”

Vanitas feels something pull on his heart. He doesn’t take the time to dissect it. He reaches out, brushes the back of his fingers across the back of Xion’s limp ones. He doesn’t know what to say, but he hopes the feeling gets across.

Xion’s eyes, unfocused though they are, crinkle happily.

“Thank you.” They murmur into Comet’s shirt.

They stay like that for a while, and eventually they part, but Xion stays close, as does Vanitas.

“Where’s Roxas?” Vanitas asks eventually. Xion hums.

“Napping. He doesn’t usually feel it, but today is bad enough it’s affecting him too. It mostly just makes him sleepy.”

“Is everyone affected by this?” He asks. The blob that was Myde starts to move again, startling all three of them.

“You ever just had a day where everything just feels off? Tilted to the right just slightly? Where everyone is acting just a bit strangely but you’re not quite sure if it’s you or them? Everyone feels it, just to different amounts. People like me, and the new-old’s feel it most. Poor shield, poor Sky-Mother, I didn’t think to warn them.”

“Sky-Mother?” Comet asks. Xion tilts their head.

“Shield? That’s.. Haru, isn’t it? The Shield is Haru.”

Vanitas perks up. Warn Haru of what?

“Bubbles is delicate, hovering on the edge of reality even on the best days. She’ll be okay, but her Shield might have an aneurysm. He hasn’t seen it like this before.”

“Oh no.” Xion hisses, and starts moving for the door. “I wish I’d known, I want to help.”

“Ohhhh no no no.” Comet says, grabbing their arm. “You are in no condition to be driving, and no Myde-” They shoot the blob a glare, and the partially formed raised hand wilts (literally), rose petals dropping across the floor. “You are not allowed to teleport them. You are both clearly out of it and I’m not going to risk it, Avatar of the Abyss or not.”

“Tyrant.” Myde grumps. Vanitas just chuckles.

Xion whines.

“But- Naminé-”

“You can go see her later.” Comet says. “Maybe you can try calling them?” They glance at Myde, holding out a hand for their phone. Myde cocks his head curiously, like he can’t quite remember what they want, before eventually brightening, and the device is plopped into their hand. They hold it up and hit a button.

Nothing happens.

“I charged this thing this morning.” Comet says, shaking it at Myde, who makes a gelatinous shrug.

“Sorry.” He says. They sigh.

“How did this end up being normal?” They lament. Vanitas does not giggle. Absolutely doesn’t.

“We love you too, Comet.” Xion smiles. Comet huffs another sigh and smiles back.

“Alright alright, keep buttering me up. What do you three want for lunch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, the first iteration of this chapter took place only just after Roxas and Xion decide to explore the worlds. Eventually we decided that was just too early for all.. this. Funnily enough the old chapter is probably still mostly canon, it’s just not really necessary any more. The only thing I’m sad about losing from it was Roxas throwing a solid haymaker at Myde tbh


	7. How to Snuggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Endurance
> 
> Vanitas adjusts to the part of being a were that requires physical affection, and lots of it.

It starts with you.

Vanitas doesn’t seek out physical affection very often, especially compared to Sora, but since becoming a were he’s been slowly inching his way over to you over the couch. Not immediately, no, but every time he changes forms he will curl up on the couch. Coincidentally, every time he does he gets closer to you by increments.

“Yeah, he’s probably realizing the touchy-feely part of being a were,” Lea concludes. You’re both cuddling on the couch, your head on his chest. “In case you haven’t noticed, we’re a very affectionate bunch.”

“Vanitas isn’t very affectionate in the first place, though,” you say. 

“Not really, no,” Lea agrees. “Isa’s like that too. But he needs a pack, and a pack just so happens to snuggle up together every full moon. You’re part of his pack.”

“I should let him make the first move then?” you hum, trailing a finger down Lea’s bicep. Your partner hums.

“With how jumpy he is? Take it slow,” Lea agrees. “But I’m definitely joining in at some point. I wanna cuddle you, too.”

“You can share,” you tease, smacking his shoulder. “We’ll work up to it.”

And that’s what you do. Every few days or so, Vanitas will change (part of a regime to get himself used to shifting) and curl up on the couch to sleep. You will usually be reading on the couch, and thus Vanitas doesn’t have to obviously scooch closer to you each time. You stay focused on your book, letting him have his space.

“Like coaxing a feral cat,” you huff to Lea and Isa one afternoon. Lea laughs at you, the bastard. Isa gives you a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

But you’re pretty sure tonight’s the night. Vanitas is almost close enough to touch, now. He will either make his move, stall, or lose his courage and back off. You are determined to get your cub to feel comfortable enough to socialize, dagnabbit. 

You’re reading your book, this time a rather lengthy novel about an evil ring and the journey to destroy it, when the door to Vanitas’ bedroom creaks open. Your heart leaps, but you keep your eyes on your book the entire time. Don’t spook him, Comet. Just let it happen.

Vanitas loops around the couch, pacing on all fours, before he finally leaps onto the cushions. He sits on his haunches and grooms his shoulder fur, studiously not looking at you. Then, slowly, he hunkers down until he’s curled up on the couch cushions, pressing his head against the outside of your thigh.

_ Ohhhh stars,  _ you think to yourself.  _ This is the Most Precious Moment. _

__ Carefully, slowly, and still looking at your book, you bring a hand down and gently scritch between his ears. Vanitas immediately tenses, but just as quickly relaxes. You’re about to remove your hand, to give him time to process, when he grabs it. You freeze, but resume scritching, assuming that’s what he wants. Vanitas releases your hand, nudging his head closer to your thigh.

_ Sweet victory. _

 

__ After that, Vanitas slowly opens up with physical affection. Small touches, shoulder brushing, and sometimes he even leans on you. One time, when you were both waiting for the train to the Mysterious Tower, he rested his head on your shoulder, eyes closed. You bit your lip and try not to squeal. You enthusiastically told this to Lea and Isa when you get to your destination, unable to stop your feet from tapping or hands from flapping. Lea actually matches you in energy, shifting his weight back and forth. Isa’s eyes had squinched up, clearly pleased. You’re all really happy for Vanitas.

What really gets you is when this steadily spills over to Lea and Isa.

Vanitas isn’t nearly as open with them as he is with you, but the fact that he will cautiously brush arms with your partners makes your heart glow. You’ve even witnessed Vanitas lean against Isa. It was only for a moment, but Vanitas put his full weight against Isa, hands in his pockets, before he walked off. Isa had turned to you with a pleased smile, once Vanitas was out of sight.

Vanitas has definitely gotten more cuddly since then. He has graduated from nuzzling up against your leg, to straight up sprawling over your lap, wordlessly demanding attention. He hasn’t frozen up in a while, too.

It’s good progress, but now it’s time to expand the pack cuddles.

You’re on the couch again, Vanitas shifted and dozing in your lap while Isa reads in the armchair nearby, when you hear the distinctive  _ click click click  _ of claws on wooden flooring. Vanitas jerks awake, eyes wide and body tense. You stroke a hand down his back.

“Aww, that’s  _ my  _ spot,” Lea, in wolf form, whines theatrically. “You’re cuddling without me?”

“You can share,” you tease, still stroking Vanitas’ head. He’s relaxed slightly, sensing that Lea’s just teasing, somehow. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous.”

“No,” Lea sniffs, pacing around to the back of the couch. “I just think there needs to be a bit more room.”

In one smooth, practiced movement, you lean down and press a button on the side of the couch at the same time Lea rears up and puts his weight on the back. Vanitas yelps, but thankfully doesn’t flail as the couch falls into a much flatter, wider shape.

“There,” Lea declares as he hops onto the now-a-bed couch. “Much better.” He sprawls out on his front, tail wagging. Vanitas, ears back, cautiously scoots until he’s between you and Lea. You and your partner give him plenty of space while he adjusts. You bring out a blanket and pillow that you had hidden under the side table for yourself.

“This okay?” you ask Vanitas.

“What’s going on?” he asks instead, slightly tense.

“Pack cuddles,” Lea explains. “Weres need a pack, and we feel better when we’re close to our pack. Thus, cuddling.”

“If you’re not comfortable we can leave you alone,” you put in. “We just thought it’d be better if we slowly brought you in instead of accidentally unleashing Sora on you.”

“Gee, thanks,” Vanitas huffs, relaxing slightly. “So… how does this work exactly?”

“Like this. C’mere.” Lea scoots a little closer to Vanitas until their shoulders are touching. Vanitas hesitantly rolls up against Lea, tail curling around his hind legs. Following the flow, you move closer as well until you’re up against Vanitas. You limply place an arm around his shoulders while Lea finishes it up by curling himself somewhat around the two of you. You know that if this works, you’ll all be tangled up come the morning, but it’s worth it. You feel a dip in weight as Isa slides in behind you underneath the blanket.

“Okay so far?” Lea rumbles.

Vanitas wiggles a bit until he’s on his side, back to you and front to Lea. He heaves a deep breath, and you can feel the tension leak out of him.

“...yeah,” he answers after a moment. “I’m okay.”

Lea rumbles, his version of a purr, and starts grooming your hair. You make a token noise of protest but let him do it. In turn you dig your fingers into Vanitas’ ruff, slowly tugging out tangles and smoothing out rough patches. You feel light tugging as Isa gently unravels your braid, combing his fingers through your hair and lightly scratching your undercut. 

“What are you  _ doing? _ ” the werepanther asks.

“Grooming,” Lea explains. “I’ll get to you in a minute.”

“It’s another bonding activity,” you clarify at Vanitas’ confused silence. “Again, if you’re not comfy with this just tell us and we’ll back off.”

Vanitas falls silent, but doesn’t tell you to fuck off in any way you, Isa, or Lea can perceive, so you keep untangling his ruff and hair, smoothing it down when you’re done. Vanitas makes a soft, indistinguishable noise when Lea noses at his head and shoulders, scenting him before starting to groom him.

It’s quiet for a while, save for the soft sound of fur being groomed. You stretch out an arm to press against Lea’s, Isa reaching across you and Vanitas to lightly brush his fingers through Lea’s fur, completing the circle in your mind. You feel the low vibrations of Lea’s rumbling, tension leaking out of you like water poured from a cup.

From right in front of you, a raspy, rusty, gravelly noise starts up.

You mentally restart.

The noise continues, and is, in fact, in time with Vanitas’ breathing. You can feel the vibrations in your other arm, the one you had placed back around Vanitas’ shoulder when you were done grooming him.

Vanitas is  _ purring. _

You bite your lip, looking up at Lea, who had finished grooming Vanitas seconds before the purring had started. He smiles at you, soft and a little sad. You can feel your own emotional tears prick at the back of your eyes, but you grin back. You look behind you and look at Isa, who quirks a wry smile at you. The three of you knock fists together.

“Heard that,” Vanitas mumbles.

“Heard what?” Lea asks, playing innocent.

“The fistbump.” Vanitas has not stopped purring.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you continue the act, suppressing giggles.

“You jerks planned this,” Vanitas accusses, still purring.

“What, giving you affection? Nooooo,” you drawl, scooting a little closer so you can rest your head just above Vanitas’. You dig your chin in between his ears, scrubbing against his fur slightly. His purring gets louder, more raspy.

“Shut uuuup,” he groans instead, rolling on his back and nudging his head underneath your chin. Lea takes the opportunity to close in, scooting and curling and wiggling until he’s got you both in his embrace, his own rumbling increasing in volume as his tail thumps against the couch-bed. Isa scoots a little closer, apparently feeling more affectionate tonight, letting Lea put his stretched out hand on his arm. Vanitas loosely curls a paw hand around your arm.

You feel something warm, wet, and with the texture of sandpaper brush against your arm, then hear something rasp against fur, then skin. 

“Night,” Vanitas mumbles, relaxing completely.

“Night night,” you sigh,  snuggling into your pillow.

“Good night,” Isa hums, nose pressing against the back of your neck.

“G’night,” Lea finishes, giving you one last affectionate lick before settling down.

You fall asleep, feeling warm and accomplished, to Vanitas’ rusty, raspy, gravelly purring. It’s the sweetest sound you’ve heard yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snuggle time!


	8. Bro Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Endurance
> 
> Vanitas runs into Sora while heading home. They spend a chill evening together.

   Vanitas considers the store display.

   There’s a sale on old games. Nothing fancy, just games that came out a few years ago that they still have left over. He zeroes in on one such game.

   Animal Crossing: Happy Home Decorator.

   It’s 75% off.

   Vanitas takes out his munny pouch and checks what he has. Yeah, he should have enough. He’s been trying to figure out a small treat for himself, anyway.

   He goes inside.

 

   Vanitas runs into Sora on his way home. 

   “Hi, Van!” Sora chirps, butting his forehead against Vanitas’ shoulder, but otherwise giving him space. “Whatcha got there?”

   “Sora,” Vanitas greets back, brushing his fingers against Sora’s elbow. “I got a new game.”

   “Oh, cool!” Sora enthuses. “Can I watch you play? I came to visit, but the bar’s closed and I didn’t wanna barge in. That’d be rude!”

   “Okay, I _know_ Comet gave you a key,” Vanitas chuckles. “You know you can come in at any time, right?”

   “Yeah, but it looked like nobody was home.”

   “Understandable, have a nice day,” Vanitas turns away but his grin gives him away, making Sora giggle. “Yeah, you can hang with me.”

   “Can we make grilled cheese?” Sora asks hopefully. 

   “Sure,” Vanitas agrees easily. “What chips you want? We can stop by the store for some.”

   “...potato?” Sora answers hesitantly, like he’s confused by the question.

   “Oh, my sweet summer child,” Vanitas simpers, knocking his shoulder against Sora’s. “I’m about to blow your goddamn mind.”

   Sora does indeed lose his goddamn mind once shown the chip aisle. Vanitas, snickering, has to talk Sora down from getting one of each kind of chip. Sora pouts but concedes, picking out a smaller bag of barbeque potato chips. Vanitas gets a bag of white cheddar puffs. They each pick out a soda and check out. There’s a brief scuffle of who pays but Sora gets to the amused clerk first, slapping down the appropriate amount of munny on the counter before sprinting out of the store with the groceries in his arms. Vanitas chases him all the way back to the bar, hollering and laughing the entire way.

 

   They make the sandwiches and enjoy a light lunch. Vanitas crunches on a pickle spear as Sora enthusiastically chatters about life on the island, some worlds he visited, new training techniques he learned. Vanitas lets the words wash over him, responding every once in a while with a question or a remark. Sora helps dry and put up the dishes, still chattering.

   Vanitas digs out his handheld (black, red accents, with a Dedede sticker and a red Kirby sticker on the top) and puts in the game, patiently waiting for the update to finish running as he reclines on the couch. Sora plops down next to him, and, when not immediately shoved away, leans against Vanitas’ shoulder. Vanitas chuffs and briefly nuzzles his nose into Sora’s hair. Sora chirrups and rubs his face into Vanitas’ shoulder. 

   Finally, the update is done, and Vanitas can open the game.

   “Hey,” Sora whines, nudging his head closer. “I can’t see!”

   “Fiiine,” Vanitas drawls. He turns and lays back against an arm of the couch, lifting his arms up. “C’mere, then.”

   “Yeah!” Sora cheers, crawling forward and lying on his back on Vanitas’ chest. He cranes his neck up to butt the top of his head against Vanitas’ chin. “I love you!”

   “Yeah, yeah, love you, too,” Vanitas mock grumps. “Now shut and help me decorate houses.”

   “ _It’s Isabelle!!”_ Sora cheers.

   “Oh my stars, it’s Isabelle!” Vanitas says simultaneously.

   “Best girl.”

   “Goodest girl.”

   Sora eagerly watches Vanitas decorate the first house.

  “Can I decorate the next house?” Sora asks shyly.

   “Sure,” Vanitas agrees easily. “You remember the controls?”

   “Yep!” Sora chirps, taking the handheld and stylus from Vanitas. “Thank you!”

   They play like that for a while, switching back and forth per house. On bigger projects like the town hall they collaborate, melding furniture tastes with wallpaper and carpets. The simple joy of decorating melds with the soft music, cheerful graphics, and the warmth of his brother on top of him. Vanitas barely notices when Sora turns on his side, snuggling closer against Vanitas’ chest, purring sleepily.

   Vanitas’ eyes droop.

 

   You open the door to the living room and stop. Lea barely manages to stop from tripping over you. He opens his mouth to complain but you shoosh him, finger to your lips. Isa raises his eyebrow at you from behind Lea. Lea perks up, focusing on the couch.

   You gesture at them both to keep quiet as you tiptoe onto the landing, sneaking closer to the couch.

   Vanitas and Sora are both sprawled on the couch, Sora curled up on top of Vanitas. They’re both purr-snoring. Vanitas’ mouth is slightly open, making his distinctive rusty-sounding purr louder. You look at Lea and flap your hands helplessly. He paps his hands against your shoulders, just as unable to handle that much Adorable. Isa looks like he’s praying.

   All three of you whip out your phones and start taking pictures. You only stop to grab the Best Blanket from the closet and draping it over the two boys. They immediately snuggle into it, Vanitas curling an arm around Sora and turning the both of them on their sides. You bite your fist to muffle a squeal. Isa takes more pictures.

   Lea carefully reaches into the depths of the snuggle pile and grabs the console, but he accidentally brushes his fingers against an arm. Sora makes a sleepy noise at the back of his throat. Lea whines and gives you and Isa a pitiful look.

   “Resist, Lea!” You hiss at him. “Resist!”

   “But… Cubs!” Lea whimpers, looking like he’s willing to crawl on top of the napping boys.

   “We know, Lea,” Isa soothes, “we want to snuggle them, too.”

   “You can snuggle us instead, okay?” You tempt, tugging on his elbow. Lea whines but reluctantly follows you and Isa upstairs and, after going through bedtime routine, crawls into bed with you and Isa. You find yourself squished between Lea and Isa as Lea clutches the both of you close. It’s not uncomfortable, but you exchange a fondly exasperated glance with Isa.

   “If I suffocate in the night, would you avenge me?” You ask Isa semi-seriously. He huffs and presses his forehead against yours.

   “I would avenge you,” Isa solemnly promises.

   “I’m not gonna crush ya!” Lea protests even as he loosens his hold. “I’m just… I just want to hold somebody, okay?”

   “We’re not mocking you, Lea!” You giggle as you pat his cheek. He immediately grabs your hand and kisses your palm. “We just think you’re being a little silly.”

   “If they’re still asleep on the couch by the time we get up tomorrow, you can snuggle them,” Isa proposes.

   “Fiiiiine,” Lea grumps, burying his face in your neck. Isa huffs a laugh, pressing his forehead against your temple, clutching one of your hands in both of his. You sigh deeply, relaxing into the warmth of your partners.

 

   Fortunately for Lea, the two boys are still unconscious by the time morning comes. You manage to hold Lea back until closer to late morning before he can pounce on them. Isa sips his coffee and you giggle when you hear two almost identical yelps as Lea pounces on them.

   “Leeeeaaaaa,” Sora whines. “Nooooo!”

   “Mmmrph,” Vanitas grumbles. “Dad, gerroff!”

   You and Isa chuckle at Lea’s spluttering wheeze. One day, he’ll accept that dad title. One day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two bros! Snuggling on the couch! Playing vidya gaems! 
> 
> Vanitas actually likes video games very much and has a secret weakness for the cuter ones, like Animal Crossing and Kirby.


	9. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas adjusts to being a were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set a week or so after Van changes for the first time.

   Being a were is  _ hard.  _ Like, stupid hard. Vanitas spends the next week after his first shift in sensory hell - everything’s too bright, too loud, too smelly, too pungent, too  _ much.  _ His siblings and Lea do their best to help him with meditation and focusing exercises, but Vanitas knows the only way he’ll be able to deal with it is through time.

   And  _ boy  _ does it  _ suck.  _

   Vanitas groans into a pillow, lying flat on the couch. His ears twitch slightly, tracking Comet’s movements down in the bar. The twitching is a little annoying, but being able to track his family even when he can’t see them is pretty nice. He manages to relax into the cushions, listening to his Ren as they hum and prepare the bar for the evening. They had said they wanted an early start for a change. Vanitas hears the sounds of glass clinking, cloth swiping, the thud of something being set on the counter.

_ Shhchop, shcop, schop, schop.  _

   Is Comet chopping something?

   Vanitas lifts his head, jaw parting slightly as he inhales. He smells the tangy-sweetness of citrus. Limes, probably.

   Maybe they’ll let him have one?

_ “Aw, fuck!”  _ He hears them curse.

   Meat and copper.

_ Blood. _

   Vanitas is halfway down the stairs by the time his brain catches up with him. He makes himself slow down from a desperate scramble to a decently worried jog. Comet’s got their hand in their mouth, sucking on the junction between thumb and pointer finger. He damn near warps to their side, nostrils flaring and alarms blaring at the back of his head.  _ Danger danger danger blood Ren is hurt who hurt them oh stars- _

__ “I’m fine, Van,” Comet soothes, holding their hand out to him. “Just sliced myself cutting limes, is all. Stings like a bitch.”

   Vanitas’ world shrinks down to the decent-sized cut on Comet’s hand. It’s a little inflamed at the edges, thanks to the lime juice. Vanitas makes a high-pitched sound - something close to a distressed mew - and takes his Ren’s hand in his own. Comet doesn’t resist as he drags them to their chair behind the bar and makes them sit down. He brings out his first aid kit (one of Ren’s gifts because potions can only do so much and sometimes the brightly colored bandages cheer him up) and grabs an alcohol wipe. 

   Comet doesn’t say a word as Vanitas cleans and bandages their hand, wrapping their palm with as much gauze as he thinks is necessary. Vanitas isn’t embarrassed to think that it’s a lot and probably too much. His Ren is  _ hurt  _ and  _ bleeding  _ and he needs to  _ fix it right now, dammit.  _

   “Looks good,” Comet says, flexing their hand, as Vanitas puts away his kit. “Good job! What about you? You okay?”

   Is he okay? Is  _ he  _ okay?! Is he  _ okay?! _

   Vanitas chokes around the lump that’s been in his throat since he first smelled Comet’s blood.

   “Aww, cub,” Comet croons, opening their arms. Vanitas silently falls forward and smushes his face into their shoulder, leaning his weight against them and gripping their shirt. Comet’s arms circle around his shoulders and squeeze him close. He lets the tension melt out of him, relieved tears dampening Comet’s shirt. He shudders when a warm hand cards through his hair, gently scritching the burr of his undercut.

   “You wanna go sit in your hidey hole with me?” They offer. Unable to speak, Vanitas just nods. He refuses to let go, though. 

   With a little bit of shuffling and muffled cursing, Comet manages to curl up with Vanitas in a cubby hole just under the counter of their bar. It was a space they had initially cleared out for Sora whenever he visited and was lonely, but now it’s  _ Vanitas’  _ hidey hole. He curls as tightly as he can into their embrace, every sense attuned to them - their heartbeat, their breathing, their scent.

   “You’re okay, bud,” Comet hums, digging their chin into his head. “Just the instincts catching up to you, yeah?”

   “I don’t like it,” Vanitas manages to say. Yes, he’s aware that sounds like a fuckin’ baby, but it  _ sucks  _ and he  _ doesn’t like it. _ He doesn’t  _ like  _ panicking at the smell of blood, or crying at the thought of somebody - somebody who he  _ knows  _ can take care of themself - being hurt without him there. It’s stupid!

   “It’s not stupid, Vanitas,” Comet says calmly, probably using Ren Senses to tell what he’s thinking. “You’re just a little anxious right now because you’re overstimulated and just had a big change in your life.”

   “Too soon,” Vanitas mumbles, scrubbing his face against their vest.

   “Har har,” Comet drawls, making him snicker. “But I repeat - you’re not stupid, just emotional, and that’s okay.”

   Vanitas doesn’t have an answer to that, so he just readjust himself so he can actually breathe, pressing his ear against their chest. Comet hums low in their throat, imitating a rumble. Vanitas relaxes, letting himself go limp.

   Deep breaths, Van. Deeep breaths.

   Vanitas makes himself breathe deeply and evenly, examining and working through why he panicked, acknowledging his emotions, and metaphorically putting them on the shelf. He’s okay. Comet is okay. They’re both at home, where it’s safe. Comet has a bandage on their hand. It’s fine. He’s alright.

   “Do you wanna stay down here for a while?” Comet asks him after a while.

   “Is that okay?” Vanitas mumbles, embarrassed.

   “Course it is,” Comet huffs, kissing his forehead and untangling themself from him to get out. “Stay as long as you like, yeah? I want you to feel  _ safe. _ ”

   “Okay,” Vanitas accepts, curling up more comfortably in the tiny nest. “Love you.”

   “I love you, too,” Comet hums, standing up and going back to cutting limes. Vanitas reaches a hand out and gently grips their ankle, reassuring himself that they’re there.

   They always are.

   Vanitas falls asleep before the first regular comes in, secure in the knowledge that his Ren is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anxious baby is given a frighten!


	10. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, life happens to the best of us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one's perfect, and bureaucracy really is that evil
> 
> the usual transformation body horror warnings apply

“Comet’s late.”

Naminé and Haru look up from their papers to look at Vanitas. They’re lounging in the living room, pages scattered about with various doodles and scribbles running across all of them. It had been Naminé’s idea, when it had become clear between the nausea and aches Vanitas hadn’t felt up to more active roles, but still couldn’t shake the nervous energy the day of the full moon brought him. It had been surprisingly successful, both Haru and Naminé joining in, and before they’d known it the room became covered with various collaborations and ideas between the three of them. 

But now Vanitas’ nervous energy was back as he looked out the window to the setting sun. Comet had left with Lea and Isa hours ago to solve some petty paperwork dispute and still hadn’t returned. Haru shrugs. 

“I’ve heard bureaucracy can be like that. They’re probably fine.”

Vanitas says nothing, but turns his gaze back to his paper where he’s been trying to figure out layout ideas for his next project. His next line nearly tears through the thin sheet and of course Naminé notices. 

“I don’t think that’s what he’s worried about.” She says softly. She stands from the couch and goes to sit next to him on the floor. There are a pile of blankets already stacked in the corner in preparation for moonrise, where Haru is currently lounging. 

Vanitas shakes his head. “They can take care of themselves.”

She reaches a hand out, palm up, in invitation. He takes it, resting his hand loosely in hers. Haru gets up to sit on his other side. 

“They said they’d be home before sundown.” Vanitas says. He’s not scared, and though he’s nauseous even at the thought of shifting tonight, he knows how to deal with pain… but they’d promised they’d be there. After his first shift, they’d _promised_. 

Haru rests a comforting hand on his bicep.

“I’m sure something just came up, it happens. Do you want us to stay?” He glances at Naminé,  who’s own shift is still not exactly pleasant and thus has far more say in this than he does. She nods determinedly though, giving Vanitas’ hand a light squeeze.

He glances at both of them before giving a small, but heartfelt nod.

“We’re here for you.” Naminé says.

“Whatever you need.” Haru adds.

“You’re both a couple of saps” Vanitas grouses, but he leans into Haru and holds Naminé’s hand tightly anyway.

\--------

“I _have_ form J-39c!” Comet waves the paper around as if to emphasize the point.

“Which isn’t valid without N-c250.” There’s a bored looking attendant on the other side of a desk covered in stacks of papers. Lea is running through them, putting his skimming skills to good use and handing relevant ones to Isa, who’s sorting them in several separate piles. Scrooge scowls and taps his foot next to you, thoroughly fed up by the whole situation (and the fact that throwing money at it hadn’t worked for once). 

“Here.” Isa hands Comet a sheet, who shoves it under the window to the attendant.

“This needs to be signed by the former owner of the lot.” The attendant pushes it back.

“There wasn’t one! The place was abandoned when I bought it.”

“Then you’d need J-39c signed by a government official.”

“Aye, which the lads have. I dinnae what else you want from us!” Scrooge stomps his cane dramatically.

“It’s not valid without-”

“N-c-whatever. Right, yes, which I have. Right here.” Comet is grinding their teeth. The attendant just looks unimpressed. Lea looks over at Isa, sighing through the aches and fever the day brings him.

“Are you sure I can’t just-”

“No, you can’t burn the place down. At least wait until we’re out of the building first.”

“You also need proof of sale, proper documentation the sale was conducted without the knowledge that someone else owned the property, and dates and times for each.”

“I already gave you the proof of sale!”

“I’ll need another copy, sealed and signed by a notary, as well as a third for official records.”

“How exactly are we supposed to prove Comet did not know this other person, who has been entirely absent for at least three years at least, owned the place they had bought as part of a commonwealth?”

The attendant shrugs.

Lea grumbles fitfully to himself as she shuffles through pages, trying to find anything that might fit that description. He’s halfway through the second stack when the cramps hit him and he almost doubles, hissing.

“Look, I appreciate that you’re just doing your job but we have been doing this all afternoon, I had to drag my post suppression boyfriend out of his nest on the full moon for this stupidity and-”

“Comet?” Isa interrupts, glancing out the window as he reaches out to hold Lea up. “I think we’re well past afternoon now.”

They look over to Isa, sees Lea leaning heavily on him, and realises the darkness outside can only mean one thing.

“Oh mother _fu_ -” Scrooge taps their foot with his cane.

“Watch yer fuckin language, lad, there’s still wee ones about. Come on, there’s the room in the back for ye to shift in if’n ye’d like to be out of the public.” He turns to Lea as he says this, knowing full well what the signs mean.

Lea is already sprouting fur along the edges, and Isa stands to help him limp towards the back. Comet grabs his hand.

“Stars, _fuck_ , Lea, Vanitas is still at home-” They don’t want to leave him, stars they really don’t… But they can’t leave Vanitas alone. They _can’t._

“Go.” Lea grunts, leaning forward to press their cheeks together in something between a nuzzle and hug. “I’ll be there as soon as I can walk again.”

“We’ll come home as soon as it’s _safe_.” Isa corrects. “Go, I’ll take care of Lea.”

Comet hugs them both, muttering a quick apology, and then takes off into the streets.

They know doing lightning dashes in city streets isn’t exactly advisable.

But the streets are quiet, all the were’s are already out and everyone else in bed.

Lightning crackles around them.

\--------

Vanitas feels it first. The roiling sick feeling he’s been dealing with all day reaches a fever pitch, making him concentrate hard on just controlling his breathing. He goes completely still, aside from the crushing grip he has on Naminé’s hand, a vice that she returns fully. They’re nested in the pile of blankets, which Haru had helped move into the center of the floor for them, moving aside the scattered pages from the day. He sits at their heads, gently running fingers through their hair, as they brace for what’s to come.

Vanitas hisses as the cramps hit, curling inward. Naminé doesn’t make a sound, but her grip tightens and she squeezes her eyes shut as it hits her too. Haru removes his hand from Naminé’s hair, puts the other as a solid force on Vanitas’ back, and starts to talk.

It’s stream of consciousness mostly, and Vanitas zero’s in on it as he feels his muscles warp and bones creak. He talks about Comet’s house, the things they did today. He mentions names as often as he can, reinforcing them with what they’ve been doing recently. Vanitas feels every bone in his back pop out of place before warping and popping back in. He wonders if he’s crushing Naminé’s hand but he can’t tell. Haru talks about something Kaze had told him the other day, where Roxas and Xion probably were  doing right now spending the night with Sora and Kaze. Naminé reaches up with her free hand, claws half formed and white fur sprouting along her arm, and Haru grabs it gratefully. She doesn’t make a sound. He keeps talking.

Vanitas’s ribs crunch and he can’t help a howl at the pain now, writhing. The hand on his back is torture and the only thing keeping him grounded all at once. In the back of his mind something begs for his Ren. He hears Naminé whimper, and Haru whispering encouragements.

“It’s okay. We’re in Comet’s house. Vanitas is here. No one is going to hurt you. It’s okay. It’s okay.”

She burrows her face into the blankets below them and lets out a strangled scream as her spine reforms and posture realigns. Vanitas tries to hold in his own cries but can’t, pained groans morphing into growls as his throat shifts. Naminé’s cry morphs into sobs as it peters out. She shifts as though trying to curl up and make herself small but can’t until the bones in her legs snap back into place.

She finishes long before Vanitas, wiping tears from her eyes with the back of a furry paw and looking gratefully up at Haru’s own tearstained face before curling into Vanitas’ shaking form. He pants irregularly, still holding Naminé’s hand in a vice grip. He hurts so much. He just wants it to be over.

They hear the downstairs door bang open, though only Haru really has the wherewithal to react to it. Seconds later there is hurried footsteps and suddenly Vanitas knows it’s Comet. Ozone smell floating strongly around them, they practically skid to a stop next to the pile, rubbing a hand over his arms and brushing his hair out of his face.

“Oh stars, cub, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to get hung up like that. How’re they doing?” They direct the last part at Haru, still holding one hand on Van’s back and the other tightly in Naminé’s.

“About as well as they can be.” He answers. Van cries out again, tail sprouting and legs doing a final crackling shift into position, and Naminé gives small soft licks to his cheeks to wash away his tears as Comet and Haru hold him.

“I’m here, Van, I’m here. You’re almost done, I love you.” Comet says quietly. “You’re almost done.”

His face crunches outward, and the thin fur spreads across it. His ribs and back give a final, sickening series of pops before settling into place. He goes limp, burying his face into the sheets. Haru heaves a relieved sigh, and smiles down at them, though only Naminé is looking up to return it. Comet runs a hand across Vanitas’ cheek, prompting him to look up at them, and they give him a watery smile.

“I’m so sorry I was late Van. I didn’t mean to.”

He leans into the touch. “....I know.” He murmurs. “Please hug me I can’t get up right now.”

Naminé gives a weak giggle. Van was usually a somewhat blunt person, but exhausted as he was after the ordeal he’d just gone through, they couldn’t blame him for being especially forward. Comet complies with gusto, crawling into the blanket nest so they can wrap themself around him properly.

“I’m gonna sleep now.” Van mutters, sounding like he’s already halfway to doing so. Naminé gives a tired nod in agreement.

“Me too.”

“Sounds like a solid plan to me, we’ll worry about food later. You better get in here too, kiddo.” Comet tugs at Haru’s sleeve, prompting him to slip in behind Naminé. Both Naminé and Vanitas are out like lights. Comet soon follows suit, adrenaline and anxiety taking their toll.

Haru stays awake, gently running a hand across Naminé’s soft fur. A while later, though he’s not sure how long, he hears people on the first floor. A few minutes later the sound of footsteps travel up the stairs. He hears quiet voices, and catches only snippets of their conversation.

“...alright?”

“I’m fine. I didn’t look.”

“Yeah I know, or you’d be a twitching mess on the ground. How’s your head?”

“Lea, I am fine. I will be better once I am in a dark room and you stop fussing.”

“Well excuse me for worrying about my boyfriend.”

He hears Isa chuckle, and the soft smacking sound of a kiss. The steps crest the top of the stairs and pause.

“Well isn’t that adorable.” He can practically hear Isa’s smile. He hears the click of a phone camera, and that finally prompts him to move, scowling up at Lea, in full wolf form and still leaning heavily on Isa. Lea just grins down at him, snapping another picture just to taunt. Haru huffs, but doesn’t move, instead laying his head back down and resting his cheek against Naminé’s ruff.

“Come on, you can blackmail them later.” Isa rolls his eyes, dragging Lea away towards their room, as there was not enough with the small blanket pile that Haru had amassed.

“Who said anything about blackmail?” Lea challenges. “I’m printing that shit out and putting it on my wall.”

“You’re going to run out of room at this rate.”

“Well then we need to ask Merlin to give us more walls then. Priorities, Isa!”

Haru listens to them banter as they move off towards the master bedroom. He doesn’t know if he’ll really get any sleep, but he supposes he should try.

He curls into the small white fox that is Naminé, closing his eyes and softly wishing he could just take her pain away. She doesn’t deserve it. She never deserved it. He feels the instinctive urge to protect surge in his throat with nowhere to go. 

He can’t protect her from herself. But he will protect her from everything else. Van thinks he doesn't need protecting, but Haru will do that too. If standing watch and saying whatever comes to mind as they cry out in pain is all he can do.. Then he'll do it. He'll do anything he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for once it's not just lea that forgot
> 
> also bonus bonding for haru/nami/van :D


	11. If we fits, we sits!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Box Time with Vanitas and Ventus

   There’s a box in the living room. It was the box that Ren’s new oven had arrived, the old one fallen victim to Roxas and Xion attempting to cook without supervision. Vanitas prowls around it, tail flicking.  He sniffs it, smelling metal and adhesive from the tape. Vanitas rubs his cheek against the edges of the box.

   His box now.

   With a tiny hop, the werepanther climbs into the box. Vanitas circles around in the box, trying to figure out a good position. It’s nice and enclosed, but he needs a head rest or an arm rest or something. 

   “Mmrgh,” Vanitas rumbles. Without giving it a second thought, he bites into the cardboard. His fangs cut through the cardboard easily, and with a couple bites and a toss of his head, Vanitas chews himself a little dip in the box to rest his head. The cardboard tastes pretty  _ nasty,  _ but it’s worth the effort.

   “Awww, yeah,” Vanitas purrs, hooking his chin over the dip in the box and closing his eyes. Maximum comfort.

   “What’re you doing?”

   “Chillin’,” Vanitas responds, cracking an eye open to look up at Ventus. His brother is also in were form, ears perked and tail tip swishing. “What’s up, Ven?”

   “I missed you, is all,” Ventus explains, shyly. “I wanted to come see you.”

   “Awww,” Vanitas simpers, twisting his shoulders slightly to gently bat at Ventus’ head. His heart feels gooey and warm, and he can’t stop the purr from rattling in his throat. “You missed meeeee.”

   “Shut uuup,” Ventus growls affectionately, swatting Vanitas’ shoulder. “Anyway, why are you in the box?”

   “If I fits, I sits!” Vanitas explains importantly, resettling into his headrest.

   “Looks comfortable,” Ventus notes.

   “It is.”

   “I’m gonna come in.”

   “Wait, wAIT-!” Vanitas barks, but it’s too late. 

   Ventus hops in.

   “Ooof!” Vanitas grunts, scrabbling under Ventus’ weight. “Get off me, you big ass!”

   “We’re the same size, dingus,” Ventus retorts, carefully readjusting so he’s no longer squishing Vanitas. “Better?”

   “No,” Vanitas grumps. “You’re in my box.”

   “Yeah, well, it’s  _ our  _ box now,” Ventus purrs smugly. He settles down parallel to Vanitas, resting his chin on Vanitas’ flank. “See? We fit just fine. Thus, we sits.”

   “You’re terrible.”

   “Oh, yes, the worst,” Ventus laughs, beginning to groom the fur on Vanitas’ hip. Vanitas grunts and wiggles until he can do the same, rasping his tongue over Ventus’ spotted pelt.

   “How’s therapy been going?” Ventus asks, digging his teeth into a mat on Vanitas’ back.

   “Pretty good,” Vanitas hums. “Ellie’s fuckin’ hilarious. She has a bird feeder outside her office window, and there’s this cardinal that’s bald as fuck. He has a girlfriend and they feed each other seeds.”

   “That’s the cutest thing?” 

   “I know, right?” Vanitas pauses to scrub his cheek against Ventus’ back. “Anyway, I’ve been having fewer nightmares, and she suggested I find something creative to do. Make something instead of wreck shit, y’know?”

   “Like the drawing you do with Haru and Namine?”

   “Yeah, something like that. But that feels more like...”

   “More like a ‘we’ thing?” Ventus offers, catching on to his brother’s mood.

   “Yeah, that.” Vanitas settles back into his chewed-out headrest. “I want something that  _ I  _ decided to do, y’know? Something that’s mine.”

   “I can go to the craft store with you? Help you pick something out?” Ventus rests his cheek against Vanitas’ flank, purring in contentment.

   “Sure, why not,” Vanitas agrees. “We can pick something out for you, too.”

   “I wanna- “ Ventus yawns hugely, lips pulling back and tongue curling. “I wanna try playing with clay.”

   “The brightly colored stuff?” Vanitas mumbles, feeling sleep pull at him.

   “Yeh,” Ventus answers, wedging his face against Vanitas’ body.

   “Sounds like your kind of thing,” Vanitas hums, letting himself relax.

   He falls asleep to the sound of Ventus purring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro time is go time!


	12. Nail Polish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventures with Nail Polish!

   “Hey, Comet?”

   “Yeah?” You reply, looking up from your stock list to look at Roxas and Xion. “What’s up?”

   “What’s the stuff Lea wears on his fingers?” Xion continues, tilting their head.

   “We were gonna ask him but he’s not here right now,” Roxas continues.

   You blink stupidly, brain a little fried. Lea doesn’t wear anything on his fingers? Like rings? Wait, Comet,  _ duh. _

   “On here?” You ask, lifting up and rubbing the top of one fingernail.

   “Yeah!” Xion exclaims, clapping once in excitement. “The- the color!”

   “That’s nail polish,” you tell them.

   “What’s nail polish?” Roxas asks.

   “It’s a type of thick liquid, usually colored, that people put on their nails to look pretty,” you explain. “The liquid dries down and can last a few days or so before it starts to chip off.”

   “Ohhh, okay!” Xion nods to show they understand. “So, how do people put it on?”

   “Y’know what?” You say, putting away your paperwork after writing down a few final notes. “Let’s go to the store and pick out a couple colors, and then we can have a night in and I’ll show you how to put it on. Sound fun?”

   “Yeah!” The twins cheer. 

   “Let’s bring Van, too!” Roxas chirps, bouncing in place.

   “Where’re we going?” Said boy asks, sticking his head in.

   “To the store and pick out nail polish,” you explain. “Roxas and Xion have never heard of it before.”

   “Whaaaat?” Vanitas draws out. 

   “Oh, I  _ know!”  _ You laugh. “Anyway you wanna come? I don’t know where Lea keeps his stash and I could use a new color myself.”

   “What kind of colors are there?” Xion asks, hand tucked into your elbow.

   “Oh, all kinds!” You tell them. “Some look like metal, or have glitter in them, or shift colors in different lights, too.”

   “Ooooo,” Xion cooes, eyes alight with excitement. “Do you think they have, um, the color of some of my seashells? The blue?”

   “Powder blue?” Vanitas prompts.

   “Yeah!” Xion says, grinning at him. “That one!”

   “Probably,” you hum, holding the door open for your kids. “Let’s see what they’ve got.”

   You and Vanitas prowl the nail polish aisle, critically eyeing the multitude of shades. Roxas and Xion excitedly trot back and forth, picking up shades then falling in love with a different one so they return the previous shade. Many times you have to enforce that, no, they can’t get every shade. It’s best if they start with the one for now. Eventually you pick out a polish - metallic seafoam green. Vanitas picks out a purple that’s so dark it’s almost black, the darkness of the color contrasted by the gold glitter. Xion eventually finds the powder blue they’d been hoping for, and they’re especially excited about the silver reflex the polish has. Roxas sweats over several different colors but eventually settles on a peachy gold polish. You go ahead and pick up some remover and cotton balls just in case.

   The four of you head home, Roxas and Xion enthusing about their colors. Vanitas sticks close to you, hands in his pockets. Once home you set out a couple towels and blankets on the floor.

   “Alright, you guys want me to do my nails first or choose a victim amongst yourselves to be an example of how to do it,” you say.

   “Me first!” Xion cheers, crawling forward on their knees and eagerly waving their bottle of polish. 

   “Alright, kiddo,” you laugh. “You want me to do your toenails or fingernails?”

   “Oh! Um…” Xion takes a moment to decide. “Fingernails! ‘Cause then when they're dry I can do my toenails myself!”

   “Sounds good,” you agree, shaking the bottle of polish. 

   “I’ll do my own nails,” Vanitas says, unscrewing the cap of his polish. 

   “Can I watch?” Roxas asks.

   “Whatever floats your boat, dude.”

   “What’s that mean?”

   Vanitas pauses.

   “Ren?” He starts, turning to you.

   “I don’t know either,” you answer before he can start everybody else off. 

   “Why do people make up such weird sayings?” Xion asks, watching closely as you carefully paint over their fingernails. You kiss your teeth when you spill a little color over on their actual finger. You use your own nail to gently wipe off the polish and continue. 

   “It feels funny,” Xion tells you.

   “Yeah, it can feel a little weird,” you agree. “If you don’t like how it feels on your hands we can always take it off.”

   “It’s not that bad,” Xion decides after a second. 

   “Hey, I think Sora’s here,” Roxas suddenly speaks up, perked up and looking towards the door. Sure enough, you can hear the telltale thumping of somebody trotting up the stairs. There’s a knock at the door.

   “C’mon in, Sora!” You call out. Sora opens the door and bounces in, closing the door behind him and kicking off his shoes.

   “Watcha doin’?” He chirps. “Oh! Painting nails?”

   “Yeah!” Xion chirps. “Roxas and I hadn’t heard of the stuff before, and Lea wears it all the time, so we wanted to know what it was!”

   “Comet took us to the store and let us pick one,” Roxas tells Sora. 

   “You wanna join in, cub?” You offer. “Vanitas or I could paint your nails if you want.”

   “Don’t voluntell me to do shit,” Vanitas gripes without heat. 

   “I’ve got a few colors in the guest bathroom cabinet,” you tell Sora. “You can pick one out if you like.”

   “Ooo, bring all of them!” Xion suggests. “I might want to do my toes different colors.”

   “Yeyeye!” Sora enthuses as he heads to the guest bathroom. You finish off Xion’s nails just as Sora runs back in, vibrating in excitement. He sits down on the floor and immediately rifles through the box of nail polish you’ve collected over the years you’ve spent in Twilight Town. 

   “Now keep your hands  _ really still _ ,” you tell Xion. “Bottle says it takes five minutes to dry. Sora, you need help with the nail polish or are you good doing it yourself?”

   “Can you help me?” Sora asks, picking out a metallic red gold you almost forgot you had. “I haven’t done this in a while.”

   “Yeah, I gotcha.” You hold out your hand for the bottle, scooting around to face him. Sora gives the bottle to you and eagerly holds out one of his hands. You shake the bottle and unscrew the top, grabbing his hand in one of yours and carefully brushing over his thumbnail.

   “Van, can you help me with my nails?” Roxas speaks up somewhere nearby. You hear Vanitas grunt in ascent, but you’re focusing on Sora’s nails right now. 

   “So how’ve you been, cub?” You hum absently. “How’s the wandering?”

   “We found some very violent mermaids!” Sora begins, clearly struggling to hold still as he weaves his tale about angry mermaids, a huge misunderstanding, and almost getting eaten by yet another goddamn kraken. You nod along, occasionally asking questions and prompting noises. You finish Sora’s hands, and it doesn’t look that terrible, in your opinion!

   “Am I interrupting something?” A smooth voice interjects.

   “Hi, Isa!” Roxas greets cheerfully, Vanitas grumbling at him to hold still.

   “Heya! Come join us!” You chirp as tilt your head back to grin at him upside-down. Isa only raises an eyebrow at you. “Did you know that Roxas and Xion didn’t know what nail polish was?”

   “That…  _ is  _ surprising,” Isa says, joining the circle and sitting down next to you. He brushes a hand over your braid in affection, but doesn’t initiate any more contact. 

   “Know where Lea is?” You ask him, picking up your own bottle of polish and uncapping it, getting started on your left hand.

   “I believe he is on his way home, but I lost track of him around the bistro,” Isa answers, absently digging through the box of polish. He selects a pale, almost pastel, yellow.

   “I’m already home!” Lea’s voice drifts up from the first floor. “Stop telling everybody I’m lost!”

   “Sometimes I can still hear his voice,” Isa continues dryly.

   “Did you bring food?” You ask Lea as he enters.

   “Yeah, but I don’t share with bullies,” Lea sniffs, carrying the takeout boxes to the table. “What’re you doing?”

   “We’re doing our nails!” Xion cheers, lifting their hands. “Roxas and I didn’t know that was a thing!”

   Lea pauses.

   “I’ve never shown you how to do your nails?” Lea asks, sounding incredulous and a little sheepish as he walks over. “I thought I did.”

   “You probably meant to but forgot,” Roxas pipes up, inspecting his finished nails. “That’s okay! Comet took us to the store and we got polish for ourselves! Look!” He proudly shows off his nail polish. “Van helped me with mine!”

   “Very nice,” Lea praises.

   “Comet did mine!” Xion speaks up, holding out their own hands.

   “Also nice!” Lea says. “You picked out a good color.”

   He glances over and sees your own current attempt at doing your own nails. You look up at him at his silence.

   “What?” You ask him.

   “Babe,” is all he says.

   “What?” You repeat, shaking with suppressed giggling.

   “Lemme do your nails,” Lea demands. “You’re making a  _ mess.” _

   “Because you’re distracting me!”

   “You’ve got it  _ all over  _ your cuticles!”

   “And I’ll clean it up!” 

   “Just… just hang on lemme get my nail stuff.” Lea immediately turns around and trots upstairs. You look at Isa for a possible explanation. He shrugs and puts his polish down.

   “I believe this is a way for him to show affection,” Isa muses aloud.

   “Should I wipe the polish off?” You ask.

   “Perhaps let him do it.”

   “If my nails are dry can I get started on my toes?” Xion asks.

   “Just do it over a towel in case of spills,” you tell them. Xion unfolds a towel and places their feet flat on top of it. They stick out their tongue slightly, brows furrowed as they carefully brush the polish over their toenails. Lea thumps down the stairs, holding a small bag.

   “Okay,” he says, sitting in front of you and grabbing the polish remover. “Gimme.” 

   You give him the hand you’d just gotten started on. He gently grabs it and, using the remover and a cotton ball, wipes off the polish. He rubs the residue off with a washcloth. He grabs his small bag, unzips it, and brings out a nail file.

   “How have you  _ not  _ cut yourself on these edges?” He asks rhetorically, gently filing the side of one of your nails. “Also holy shit remind me to get you some moisturizer for your hands. Do your knuckles not  _ hurt?” _

   “I use lotion!” You protest, watching attentively. “Just not regularly.” 

   “Well, do it more often,” Lea huffs. “You’re lucky your skin hasn’t split yet.”

   “That can  _ happen?”  _ Vanitas asks, looking up from painting his own toenails.

   “Yep,” Lea says, squinting at your hand before nodding in satisfaction and grabbing your other hand. “Especially in really dry climates. Twilight Town ain’t a desert, but it’s not exactly humid, either. The weather’s just been a little dryer than usual, lately. Just drink water and moisturize often and you’ll be fine.”

   “Okay,  _ mom, _ ” you snort, grinning shamelessly when Lea gives you a Look. “But I promise to moisturize my hands more often.”

   “I’ll hold you to that,” Lea sniffs, finishing that hand and rummaging in his bag. He brings out a larger square soft thing and buffs it over your nails, repeating the process on your other hand. He takes both your hands in his, inspecting them, then kisses the back of each hand.

   “Romantic,” you quip.

   “The most romantic,” Lea returns, glancing around. “Where’s your polish?”

   “Here,” Isa says, holding out the bottle.

   “Thanks, babe,” Lea says. “Hold still, Comet.”

   You do your best to hold perfectly still as Lea shakes the bottle, uncaps it, and bends close to your hand as he carefully, slowly, drags the tiny brush over your thumbnail. You barely  _ breathe  _ as he does it once more, carefully covering your nail with the polish, making sure the coat is even. He inspects it, then just as carefully does the next nail. Something prickles up your spine, making the hair on the back of your neck stand up, goosebumps blooming over your arms. Isa smirks at you. You look around and the kids all have ridiculous “awww” looks on their faces.

   “Fuck off and go eat,” you whisper-yell at the cubs.

   “Hold still,” Lea commands, voice low, not looking up from your hand. Lightning  _ zings  _ down your spine.

   “Okie dokie,” you squeak. Isa shakes with suppressed mirth.

   “C’mon, guys, he’s gonna take forever,” Vanitas grumps, getting to his feet. “Let’s go eat.” He and the rest of the kids head to the kitchen, leaving you alone with your boyfriends. One of which is completely focused on  _ you.  _ Isa snickers quietly.

_ I’ll kill you,  _ you mouth to Isa. He waggles his eyebrows at you, immune to your hostility. He waits until Lea is on your fourth finger before flicking your braid. Normally, this wouldn’t bother you. But Isa has that  _ stupid tiny grin  _ on his face, so he does it  _ again. And again. And AGAIN.  _

   “Boy, if you don’t-” you snap.

   “Hold.  _ Still. _ ” Lea’s growl sends another zing through your body. You clench your jaw and hold still, glaring at Isa. His shoulders tremble, lips twitching with barely restrained amusement. Stars, you want to kick his ass so badly right now. Lea kisses his teeth, suddenly.

   “Cue tips?” He mumbles to himself, looking around.

   Opportunity.

   “They’re over there,” you point out. “Can I move a li’l bit? My leg’s cramping up.”

   “Uh-huh, sure,” Lea grunts, reaching over for the cue tips. You shift your weight, freeing your leg, and immediately lash out a foot to clip Isa’s hip. Isa doesn’t dodge, wheezing like a punctured balloon as his smirk widens into a broad grin. You go back to holding still when Lea returns his attention to your hand, cleaning up around your nail before continuing with the polish. You pout at Isa and look back at Lea, who’s finishing up your pinky fingernail. Lea inspects your hand, checking over his work, then deliberately places that hand flat on your thigh.

   “Don’t move it,” he tells you, picking up your other hand and refocusing on painting your nails.

   It’s… a little intense, how much he zeroes in on this. His hands are steady, stare unblinking as he carefully, skillfully, methodically drags the brush over your nail. Like this  _ has  _ to be perfect, the most perfect thing he’ll ever do. You’re glad he’s so focused on your nails. Hopefully he won’t sense the fact that, holy shit, this is somehow arousing and you’ll  _ die  _ if he comments or moves on it.

   Isa, however, is there and grinning at your increasingly flushed face.

_ Don’t _ , you mouth at him. Isa’s  _ ridiculous  _ shit-eating grin only widens. It’s unfair how much advantage he has right now. Bastard.

   Isa subtly, slowly, making eye contact with you the entire time, slides his hands up your shirt and, despite your pleading expression, trails callus-roughened fingertips over your ticklish spot on your side. You muffle a squeak at the back of your throat. Ohhhh, that evil,  _ evil  _ man. 

_ Your days are numbered,  _ you hope your glare says. Isa obviously doesn’t give a fuck, brushing over your ticklish spot again. You clench your jaw and  _ will  _ yourself to stay still. Not today, Isa. Not today.

   He does this through the entire time Lea works on your hand, brushing and stroking and  _ tickling.  _ You manage to stay still the entire time, teeth clenched and body tense. Lea is, once again, finishing up your pinky when Isa decides to up the stakes at  _ pinches  _ you.

   “Hey!” You yelp, twisting to glare at Isa.

   Lea  _ growls.  _ You whip back to look at him. He lifts his head and  _ glowers _ at you, eyes almost literally glowing, focussed unerringly into your own. The sheer  _ focus  _ he has when looking at you sends your heart racing and head spinning.

   “I  _ said,”  _ Lea growls, “to  _ hold. Still.” _

   A heartbeat passes. Lea snorts, relaxing, at kisses your knuckles.

   “Alright, I’m done with them-” he starts.

   “OkaythanksI’mgonnagoeatloveyou,” you babble as you scramble to your feet and run to the kitchen, face burning.

   “Wait, your nails are still wet!” Lea protests, but you’ve already vaulted over the couch and left the room.

   Unseen by you, Lea turns to Isa, who has a smug look on his face.

   “What did you do,” Lea asks his boyfriend. Isa only shrugs and silently holds out his own bottle of nail polish.

   In the kitchen, you slump over the table with a groan.

   “Saw the whole thing,” Van hums after slurping up a good mouthful of noodles. “Why are you three so weird?”

   “Please don’t tell us,” Sora instantly requests.

   “I just don’t know,” you grumble fondly, trying to beat down the heat blooming in your core. “Please pass the soup. I’ve got one hand dry so it’ll be fine.”

_ Lea can be dessert,  _ your traitorous brain pipes up.

_ When everybody’s in bed, yeah,  _ you agree, sipping broth straight from the bowl.  _ Just be patient. And then tomorrow we can get Isa back for this. _

__ Eventually Lea and Isa walk in to eat. Isa gives you a teasing look over his cup while Lea, finally catching on to your problem, eyes you hungrily from where he’s seated on the counter. You deliberately keep your attention focused on the conversation around the table, laughing and teasing as Roxas tries frog legs for the first time. You ignore the gaze burning holes in your head.

_ Just be patient,  _ you remind yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut to be posted later ;3

**Author's Note:**

> Lea can be a bit of an impulsive moron. It's okay we still love him.


End file.
